Asas
by llucida
Summary: Reflexões de um sádico ozai sobre sua esposa, na noite de núpcias.


Seu rosto era uma máscara plácida que ela parecia estar decidida não decompor. Agira até ali com frieza e postura de uma Senhora do Fogo. Ele não a viu demonstrar fraqueza nem por um segundo, mesmo com o horror que perpassou seus olhos ao ouvi-lo dizer que ela não mais veria sua família, ela parecia, para sua frustração, estar disposta a ser brava: Despedira-se da família de modo alegre, forçando sorrisos como se estes fossem uma promessa de que ficaria bem, como se quisesse que a última lembrança que os pais fossem ter dela fosse dela feliz.

Aquela máscara de submissão era o mais irritante sobre ela.

Era apenas uma máscara.

Ele não podia se deixar enganar: Ursa era uma atriz, fizera isso a vida toda. Podia ver pelos discretos olhares desafiadores, postura sólida e pequenas transgressões que ela fazia questão de praticar que aquela mulher poderia arruinar impérios. Ela era uma heresia subversiva oculta por uma máscara de submissão, os gestos e posturas sutis que insistia em manter, como ir desenhando dragões por todo o caminho de ida para a capital após ele esmagar um souvenir que lembrava uma máscara de teatro, que ela já propositalmente quis manter em mãos, como se ela estivesse dizendo pra si mesma que jamais se tornaria o que eles queriam, não o enganava. Além de tudo, ela era uma mulher do povo, acostumara-se a ser como um pássaro livre. Era hora de podar suas asas.

Ele a fitou por um longo momento assim que apareceu no aposento. Ela se desfizera do vestido para o casamento, e naquele momento trajava uma túnica simples, típica da nação do fogo. Sua expressão era rígida, mas seu olhar era tenso e suas mãos tremiam.

_Assustada_.

Seria sua primeira noite, ele não podia esquecer. Aquilo o preocupara no início. Seus homens haviam a vigiado por meses, monitorando cada passo dela, assim que seu pai decidiu que ele se casaria com uma descendente de Roku. Não aceitaria uma esposa desonrada. Já bastava o fato de ter que se casar com uma mulher do povo, havendo tantas de linhagem nobre loucas para pertencer a família real. Tinha certeza que seu pai não o obrigaria a se casar com uma mulher indigna.

Sabia que parte daquela particular afetação residia no fato dela não mais poder ver seus pais. Ela nunca o perdoaria por isso.

– Você foi criada como um pássaro livre, Ursa. - Disse, aproximando-se e não resistindo a ideia de tocar aquela face com seus dedos, sendo observado pelo olhar tenso dela.

Para sua desgraça ela era linda. Superava em beleza qualquer lady bem nascida da nação do fogo. Talvez até, pensou relutante em admitir, qualquer mulher que já conhecera. E a despeito de seu temor, por não se tratar de uma mulher da nobreza, ela mostrou que não deixava nada a dever em refinamento e elegância nenhuma delas. Ela o pertencia agora. Independentemente de onde estivesse seu estúpido coração, nada poderia mudar o fato de que ela era apenas sua. - E você sabe o que temos que fazer com pássaros selvagens...- Prosseguiu, traçando uma ligeira trajetória em volta dela para vê-la em todos os ângulos. Sua voz tão baixa e fria que soava quase como um sussurro Ela se enrijeceu, como esperado, sentindo-se obviamente acuada com a proximidade. Estava com um penteado horroroso, ele não conteve o ímpeto de desfazê-lo. – Nós tiramos suas asas. – Falou, retirando os adereços de seu cabelo, que caiu como cascata. Ele instintivamente deslizou os dedos por entre as mechas e inalou o cheiro doce que aqueles fios emanavam. – Uma, por uma, se for preciso, para que nos pertençam... -Falou, direcionando-se para sua frente. Queria fita-la novamente.

–Deve se acostumar a sua nova vida.- Disse, pegando suas mãos gélidas, que hesitantemente cederam ao contato estabelecido. Displicentemente, se viu elevando uma delas juntos à sua até que suas palmas se colassem. Os dois se pegaram observado a diferença de tamanhos em uma comparação quase infantil. Suas mãos e dedos eram pequenos e roliços, em curioso contrate à sua figura alta e esbelta. Aos poucos, as delas foram se aquecendo, com o contato com as suas mãos cálidas e sua expressão foi se suavizando. Seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, prendendo-os aquele momento. Não era ruim vê-la assim, como se não visse, ao menos naquele segundo, sua presença como uma ameaça. – Você é minha senhora do fogo agora.

Ela não tinha muitos motivos para temer, era sua senhora do fogo e ele a honraria.

–Você é tão linda..- Disse, elevando suas mãos à sua face e começando a deferir beijos por seu pescoço, em um gesto quase desesperado de desejo. Suas mãos passaram a percorrer aquele corpo delicado, sentindo sua pele macia, seus seios se enrijecerem com o toque e a pressão exercida por suas mãos, mas sua postura permanecia tensa, para sua eterna frustração. Ele não a machucaria, talvez ela devesse saber disso. Deteve-se então, a encarando mais uma vez. Sua expressão era fria e distante, como se pretendesse desligar sua presença do que é quer que acontecesse a seguir.

– Pássaros não pertencem a ninguém, meu lorde. - Disse com voz clara, mantendo o corpo rígido, fazendo-o a fitar mais uma vez. Sua expressão era uma mistura de serenidade e destemor. Ali estava uma de suas pequenas heresias, aquela dócil insubmissão. A peça número dois do enigma que um dia desvendaria. - Eles são livres.

Ela cederia a seu destino, obviamente. Ao menos naquele momento. Mas pássaros eram livres. E suas asas sempre cresceriam uma hora ou outra.


End file.
